With 'His' Child
by ChocolateRosePetals
Summary: The world she knew is at war. The man she loves broke left to fight the opposing forces. Her sixth year at school is spent defying the headmaster. But to top it off she is 16 and pregnant by the Darkest figure in history. How could life get any worse?
1. How It All Started

_**Summary: The world she knew is at war. The man she loves broke up with her. Her sixth year at school is spent defying the headmaster. But to top it off she is 16 and pregnant by the Darkest figure in history. How could life get any worse? **_

_**A/N I don't own Harry Potter stuff.**_

_**Beta: LivinLaVidaLou**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chapter 1: How It All Started

Ginny woke up to the sounds of Hermione sobbing. She turned over into bed to see a few strands of brown hair popping above the red covers, and feet sticking out below. Ginny coughed loudly, and Hermione immediately stopped her tears.

"Did I wake you?" asked Hermione quietly. Her voice sounded like she had a terrible head cold. The covers shifted to completely draw her body out of sight.

"No," Ginny whispered as she slipped out of bed. She threw on a pair of jeans, and t-shirt. "I'm going for a morning walk." Ginny did not wait for a reply and left her bedroom.

To her great pleasure there was no mourners in the living room. It was only a day after Harry arrived and Alastor Moody died. In less than 24hrs a lot of tissues were used. Ginny herself cried a little, but she was still trying to stay strong.

Ginny slipped into a pair of trainers and quietly left the house. The sun had barely reached its peak in the sky. She smiled as the warm July breeze swept over her, warming her tired body. Ginny continued to walk down the path away from the Burrow.

Little did she know she had left the protective barriers set by The Order of The Phoneix.

When she was halfway to the local village, she stiffened. A slight rustle came from nearby bushes. Ginny whipped out her wand, and pointed it at the shrub.

She deduced that it was the wind again, and started to head back home.

Suddenly the air around her got cold. She could see her own breath. Then fog rolled in, suffocating her.

The last thing she was was the rigid black robes of three dementors.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(Warning: Mentions of Rape)

Ginny awoke on a warm soft bed. She fluttered her eyes, trying to see through all the darkness. She could only feel the silk of the the blanket that covered her.

Goose bumps arose on her freckled skin anticipating what was going to happen next.

Suddenly lights blinded her briefly. So bright that she did not notice a figure slipping into the room. Ginny sat up, and thumbed the green fabric between her fingers. A gasp fell from her lips as she realized that she was wearing a silver night gown. Ginny blushed at the almost see through material.

"Having fun?" asked a cold dark voice. Ginny bravely looked into a the corner that the sound came from. Even though the room was lit the corner was dark.

Ginny's heart raced as she spoke. "Who are you? Where am I?" The voice chuckled darkly, giving the redhead even more goosebumps. Ginny began to twist the covers nervously.

"Stop before you ruin the blanket." the voice commanded. Ginny dropped the sheet, and waited for him to speak again. She figured it was a man by his voice. Ginny rarely followed order from unknown figures, but his voice was so commanding she was actually frightened for once in her life.

Ginny nearly fainted as he stepped out the shadow. His red eyes seemed to glow brighter. He licked his thin lips. Where his nose was supposed to be was two slits, that flared as he breathed.

It was no other than Lord Voldemort himself. Ginny never seen him face to face and did not know what to expect.

She was now staring into the face of her doom. Voldemort glided to her bed, and placed a hand upon her foot. Ginny flinched, and moved her leg. She began to whimper as Voldemort took a seat only a foot away from her. He stroked the bed, wanting to do the same to Ginny.

Ginny screamed trying to attract someone's attention. Voldemort laughed at her. "It is only you and me. Now stop that yelling." Ginny obeyed, and sniffed. "Now you are here because you are a powerful witch." Usually Ginny would have been flattered by this, but she was anticipating to hear why he really wanted her.

Voldemort began to crawl closer to her. Ginny scooted to the end of the bed, and almost fell off. Voldemort laughed at her again, but took a moment to point his wand at her, and muttered a spell.

"Silly girl, I will not harm you." he said even though she could tell he was lying. Her eyes never noticed him putting the wand back."I need one thing from you." Voldemort stared hard, his red eyes glaring into her soul. "You will bear me my child. Only a really strong witch could carry my child."

Ginny shook her head violently. "No there must be others... Bellatrix." Ginny tried to jump out the bed, but was forced back.

"Bellatrix?" asked Voldemort his voice was almost taunting. "No she was to weak. My spy confirmed that you are my only hope." Voldemort grabbed her wrist, and squeezed it. Ginny squirmed, but his hold was strong. "Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way."

Voldemort grabbed her other wrist, and pulled himself on top of her. Ginny tried to kick him, but he had her legs contained under his body.

"Ahh, the hard way. I love a challenge." said Voldemort. He threw Ginny against the headboard, and her world went dark.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Well what do you think?**_

_**R and R, plz =)**_


	2. Shower Scene

**Thanks to all who reviewed!:**

**Lost 2 Love**

**Babiilove90**

**miley-o 123**

**firefairydog94**

**LivinLaVidaLou**

**CynCity**

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, only my plot. Also this is slightly AU.**

Chapter 2

Shower Scene

Ginny had no idea what time it was. Her only clue was that it was almost midday for the sun was high in the sky.

She found herself at the bottom of the path to the Burrow just outside the protective barrier. She limped up to the house, biting her lips as pain shot through her legs. Ginny had no recollections of what happened after she passed out, but she had a good idea what happened.

All she could remember was Him grabbing her, telling her why she was there, and more pain.

The wind blew against her again this time causing pain. Ginny made it to the door feeling how sore her other muscles were. She cautiously turned the knob, and tiptoed inside.

She expected bloodshed for why she was gone so long, but all she heard was Molly worrying over Harry.

It seems that he had fainted earlier.

Part of her wanted to check on him, but the other part wanted to feel clean again.

Ginny rushed to the nearest bathroom, and turned on the water. Her foot tapped impatiently as she waited for the metal tub to fill. After five minutes she finally unplugged the water and turned the shower head on.

Her body welcomed the hot stinging blasts. Ginny reached over and grabbed her towel and started to scrub herself. All she could think about was being clean. Ginny scrubbed her skin harder as many fears drilled themselves into her head.

_What if my family finds out? What if I'm pregnant? What if..._

Around an hour had passed until she crawled out her body almost red as her head. Ginny looked into the mirror. Her hair was drenched and touched the fluffy white towel pulled tight around her.

Remarkably her eyes were dry. No tear had escaped them. One thing about being a Weasley was that she learned to be tough.

And boy did she need to be tough at this moment.

She reached for her brush located in the drawer under the mirror, and began to brush her locks.

Finally she smiled at her reflection. Her freckled face had no trace of worry upon it. There was no need to worry, she couldn't be pregnant. Her 'time of the month' wasn't due until tomorrow, so it was impossible for her to be pregnant.

_Was it?_she asked herself. She wasn't fully educated on all this stuff, but it was only a comfort for her to think she couldn't be pregnant.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar raven head. Harry opened the door loudly, and shut it behind him with his back turned. He then spun around with his mouth open, but closed it.

A blush swept over his face as he noticed Ginny. Ginny blushed also, now clutching her towel tighter.

Harry muttered an apology, and began to walk out. Suddenly he ran back in and closed the door. Ginny gave him a curious look ah he began to hide next to the door.

Her question was answered as loud knocking was heard upon the door.

"Ginny, are you done yet?" yelled Ron from the other side. Harry opened his eyes, and motioned for her to speak.

Ginny swallowed hard. "N-no! I still need to shower." Harry gave her a look, but she smiled as they heard Ron sigh.

"C'mon you just took one!" It was quiet for a few seconds as Ginny began to think hard.

"Oh but if forgot to wash my hair." Ginny knew it sounded lame, but Ron's voice began to dim.

"Okay fine! I will go somewhere else." he said until it was completely faded. Ginny peeked out the door, and, when the coast was clear, she shut it. Ginny looked back at Harry who was busily turning on the water.

Ginny smiled at him. "Great thinking about turning the water on or Ron would have..." Her voice trailed off a she fully gazed into Harry's eyes.

The emerald orbs were full of a mixture of pain, terror and sadness. Harry carefully placed a hand upon Ginny and she flinched. The movement was noticed by the Potter.

"Ginny I saw what happened." was the only words that had to come from Harry's mouth, before Ginny broke down into tears. She fell upon him and Harry wrapped her in a tight embrace.

Ginny loved how he tenderly touched her, and the feeling of his fingers in her hair. "H-Harry I'm fine there is no need to w-worry." Her words were muffled and shook as she spoke against his chest.

Harry pulled her away from his self arm length. His eyes bore into hers. "No you aren't okay, Gin. You need to tell someone!" Ginny shook her head, more tears spilling from her face. "Then I will."

Harry let go of her, and walked over to the door. When his hand rested on the knob, two arms entwined themselves around his midsection from behind.

"Please Harry." she repeated the two words over and over again. Harry turned around in her embrace, and wrapped his arms around her again.

Against his better nature Harry relished being able to hold her like this again. His pleasure stopped as Ginny spoke again.

"Its nothing to worry the family over." her whisper was ice cold. "Promise me you won't tell anyone." She looked up at Harry who sighed.

"Ginny I don't want to, but I will." he said sadly. Ginny smiled at him, and kissed his cheek. "But we have to protect you some how." He looked her full in the eyes, and Ginny knew what he meant. "If you happen to be pregnant, then..."

He did not need to finish. Against Ginny's better judgment she kissed him on the lips. For a brief moment all their memories of when they were dating flooded her brain.

It was bliss and painful.

"Thanks Harry." Harry grinned at her, making her tortured insides relax. "Now go so I can stop wasting water." Harry did not need to be told twice, and walked out the door. After making sure it was okay. He did not bother to tell Ginny of his plan of leaving after the wedding.

Ginny watched him go. She placed a hand upon her stomach praying that her fears would not come true.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Well what do you think?**

**R and R**


	3. Peanut Butter

_**Thanks to all who reviewed:**_

_**SimplyIndefinable1992**_

_**firefairydog94**_

_**Lost 2 Love**_

_**miley-o123**_

_**Beta: LivinLaVidaLou**_

_**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, only the Slight AU.**_

_**Warning: I changed several events that happened!**_

Chapter 3

Peanut Butter

Ginny turned happily in her bed as she felt the sun's rays. She blinked her brown eyes and took in the sight of her room.

Oddly enough Hermione was gone. She usually woke up minutes after Ginny.

When the ginger had full awakened she jumped out of bed, threw on a robe, and ran to the nearest bathroom as though her feet were on fire.

Five minutes later she came back into her room depressed. She knew she was depressed for she quickly grabbed her secret jar of peanut butter as soon as her body touched her bed again.

There was something very soothing about the creaminess of peanut butter. Maybe it was the way it melted in her mouth, or the peanutty taste. She could eat it straight from the jar any day, and apparently, at anytime.

"Ginny are you alright?" inquired Hermione. Ginny jumped up not noticing her friend; the jar rolled onto the floor. Hermione walked from the doorway and picked up the jar. She handed it to Ginny who blushed darker then her hair color. Hermione knew that she used the food as comfort when upset.

"Your mum told me to wake you up, seeing that it is almost ten." Ginny sat down upon her bed again. It was a known fact the Ginny Weasley never slept in. Something was defiantly wrong. Hermione sat down opposite upon the rickety bed. Her eyes bore into the younger girl's own.

Ginny sighed, "Hermione I'm late." Hermione just looked at her with concern. "I think I'm pregnant." Hermione's jaw dropped and stared hard at her trying to comprehend what she had just said. It had been along while since that word has popped up. Pregnant.

"Tell me what happened now." Ginny was prepared for this and gave out her fake story.

"It happened the day after Harry came. I knew I am, you know, pregnant," she whispered the word, but it still hung in the air like a barrier, "I was supposed to start the next day but I didn't. Now I am about a couple of days."** (A/N I changed Harry's arrival day to something earlier, sorry =( )**

Hermione burst out into laughter. "Ginny, you can't be if you did it before your time!" She wiped away a few tears of joy. "Besides I know your lying."

Ginny jumped up in anger. "You think this is funny?" she inched closer, but Hermione did not back down or flinch. "It isn't and I know I am! You want truth? Well here is the truth."

Thats when everything came spilling out.

"Oh Ginny," was all she could say, through her own tears. She stood up and hugged her friend, hoping to assuage her pain. Ginny just took the hug, as she came down from her anger. "But you still can't be pregnant." Ginny smiled on the inside-know it to Hermione to still want all the facts.

"I took the test," mumbled Ginny. She took refuge on the floor with her jar back in her hand. Hermione sat down next to her, and the passed the treat back and forth. "I left yesterday and bought one."

Ginny was glad that she was not scolded about leaving. "Ginny, I think I might have a solution." Hermione dived towards her bag and dug deep in its depth. She pulled out a book, and crawled back over to the ginger.

"The Witch's Guide to Children? Why do you have this?" questioned Ginny. Hermione blushed and opened to the back of the page. Ginny pulled at the carpet as she searched in its contents.

"I think this may be our solution. I don't know the name but its ancient Latin." She pointed to a page long text. It read:

There is only one known spell to boost a woman's ovulation time. This may be the only known way, but the most dangerous.

It was created around the Renaissance time by a man wanting to make his wife more fertile. He writes about his accounts with it:

_I am the most happy. My barren wife of four years is expecting! It is a truly a miracle thanks given to this magic spell."_

He later realized that all signs were speeded up by fifty percent. Last his wife died during birth from exhaustion, caused by the spell's power*

It is highly unadvised to use this spell, but to use it a man must place it upon a woman, and then immediately impregnate her.

As we said symptoms of normal pregnancy are increased and 50 percent are likely to die at childbirth. Along with Child. Symptoms may be increased and Death rate another 15 percent depending on father.

Both girls looked at the page in silence; silent tears decorated the page. Nothing moved, except for the water droplets leaking from an eye. These were Hermione's. Ginny just stared at the page wishing it would burn, or be lying to her, or that this was all some sick joked placed on Hermione by Fred and George.

"Ginny, what are you going to do? Are you going to get rid of it." Her voice sounded far off as if she was talking from a distant land. Ginny stood up and unconsciously tugged her shirt which covered her abdomen. There was no outwards sign of her new condition.

"First thing first is I will tell my family, and next," she choked slightly feeling her own eye water. Hermione stood up bumping up against the bed. She placed a hand on Ginny's arm. "And to your question, well..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Well Ginny, what do you want?" asked her mother as she dried a dish in her hand. Ginny shook herself for she was briefly mesmerized by the circulating white plate. Ginny looked back up at the sea of red heads and brunette. She could have sworn she only asked to speak to her parents. Somehow all her brothers and Hermione were in the room.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Well I have asked to talk to you because I have something to say."

"Well, no duh, Gin!" laughed Fred from his corner; his twin stood next to him laughing along. Ginny growled, causing their laughter to die temporarily in their throats.

"Well, I-I'm" Ginny stuttered, she looked at all the anticipating faces in the crowd of people before her. She had a mad thought for a moment of lying and keeping this a secret for the rest of her life. But then, it spilled out. "I'm Pregnant." She announced.

A sudden uproar engulfed the room as eight people began to yell at her at once. Her mother's dish collided with the ground, as her father jumped up from his own seat.

They walked over to her until they were face to face. Arthur looked at her, disappointment burning in his eyes, as her mother gave her her famous death glare.

"Ginevra, what are you playing at?" she screeched. Molly raised her hand, and the noise that her brother's were creating died down. Ginny looked at her mother, unafraid of them. Her father rubbed the bridge of his nose, and walked back over to his chair. The room watched his tired form take a seat.

"Since when? I mean when did you find out." asked Charlie daring to interrupt the silence, his voice cutting the tension in the air like a knife. Him speaking covered up the sound of another being entering the hallway. He waited quietly as he heard her speak.

"Today," admitted Ginny. The room enveloped into deathly silence once again. They all looked at their mother waiting for her to explode even more, but another voice soon spoke.

The voice sounded sad, as if it was hurting. "Who is the dad?" asked Arthur avoiding eye contact with his only daughter. A few tears slipped from her eyes as if she felt his pain sweep her own soul. It ate at her insides.

"I am," said the being unexpectedly. The entire family and Hermione turned and gasped at him.

"You?" questioned Arthur as anger built up in his veins.

The person nodded.

_**Review please!**_


	4. Baby

_**Thank you to all who reviewed:**_

_**Lost 2 Love**_

_**SimplyIndefinable1992**_

_**Babiilove90**_

_**miley-o123**_

_**firefairydog94**_

_**mad-maddiy**_

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter!**_

_**Also updates will happen every one or two weeks on Saturdays. I apologize, but I am swamped with school.**_

"_You?" questioned Arthur as anger built up in his veins._

_The person nodded._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chapter 4: Baby's Daddy

_He may be a great wizard, but not the smartest,_ mused Hermione quietly as she watched the scene unfold.

In a matter of a few seconds seven angry Weasleys were yelling at Harry Potter. His face looked strong and determined, but Hermione could tell he was cowering inside. Fred and George were starting to close in on him with Ron behind them. Each had their wands raised; faces in a menacing scowl.

"Stop!" shouted Ginny. The twins stopped causing Ron to run into them. They looked back at their sister. Her breathing was deep, and her voice shaky. Harry peered at her over the red heads, which was difficult for all three were substantially taller than him-his eyes showing small fear, but bravery. "Harry isn't the..."

"No Ginny," whispered Harry loud enough for the room to hear. A bunch of eyes shot towards him. Harry slipped away from Fred's clutches and walked over to Ginny, with the eyes following his footsteps. He sat Ginny down in the chair, and placed his hand upon her shoulder protectively. Briefly their eyes met before Harry turned his green orbs to the group. "I am the dad. I understand what I did is wrong, and I am ready to face the consequences..."

His words were cut short when he was blasted back into a couch. Molly, her motherly nature kicking in again, ran over to him as Ginny rounded at the twins.

"What was that!" she shouted giving George a Mrs. Weasly-ish glare- her hands were on her hips for more emphasis.

George looked back at her. "What! He said he was ready to face the consequences..."

"... and George did blast him back into a couch!" added Fred nonchalantly.

After a few minutes of mollycoddling Harry was back on his feet. Ginny waited for him to retaliate, but he didn't.

It was odd how he stood there with realistic guilt upon his face. His appearance of deep regret seemed to roll off into the atmosphere. Only two others knew he was lying.

"Ginny. Harry." started Arthur in short sentences; he glanced at Harry-disappointment flooding his eyes. "Please step out into the hall."

With lightening speed the pair did as they were told; once they were gone all heck broke loose. Raising voices, full of rage, rang out to their ears. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny shook her head no.

She started to descend up the stairs, and Harry followed mechanically behind her. He found himself outside the youngest Weasly's door. (A/N: I changed this scene!)

Ginny quietly took a seat upon her bed as Harry looked around. She noticed how he took in every detail of her small space. After a few more minutes of silence she spoke.

"Harry are you that thick?"

Harry looked over at her and smirked sadly. "Yea I know I must be a complete dolt."

"How about a huge one!" interrupted Ginny, "Whatever possessed you to say that!" Harry walked over to her in a few short strides. He sat down on her bed, and looked her in the eyes. Ginny began to shake with anger.

Not only was she pregnant, but she wanted to snog him within an inch of his life. It must be the hormones, which were raging and on a faster and full speed, in her body.

"Ginny think for a second. What would have happened if you told your family Lord Voldemort was the father?" Ginny could not even fathom the idea, and a rush of gratitude filled her heart for Harry.

"You're right." was all Ginny managed to say before she was wrapped up in a hug. The embrace was warm and reminded her of all the times during school spent with him. Harry let go, but kept her at an arm's length. "How did you know I was pregnant?"

Harry simply answered by pointing at the book on the ground. Ginny blushed, stood up of her bed, and retrieved it. As she placed it in her trunk Harry also stood, and began to pace around the room.

Ginny walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around him from the back. Harry turned so that they were face to face.

"What do you think the consequences are for all of this?" pondered Harry out loud. Ginny shrugged, and with Gryffindor bravery kissed Harry full on the mouth.

Pleasure rippled through her spine causing goose bumps to arise. The feeling was ten times better than the nights they spent in secluded corners.

Of course it was all ruined when Ron barged in, Hermione right behind him. The pair broke apart and looked at the interlopers.

Hermione was panting heavily, but placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron looked angry about what he had just witnessed, but he looked relieved?

"They want you two back downstairs," and with that He was gone. Hermione looked at Ginny and the ginger knew she had told Ron Harry was lying. The trio walked out the room and down the stairs with heavy footsteps.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ginny still didn't comprehend the situation. Over two hours had passed since Harry and she were called downstairs, but the small meeting felt unreal.

As her mother shoved a dress upon her frame, and Hermione sat at her desk picking out eye shadow-the words her father said still repeated over and over in her mind.

All she could understand was Harry was probably fretting as much as she was...

_**Sorry but what Arthur said will not be revealed until next chapter.**_

_**I know, but I wanted some suspense.**_

_**Review and guess if you think you know what will happened next!! =)**_


	5. A Strange Favor and a Wedding

_**Thanks to all who reviewed:**_

_**awtr10fan**_

_**firefairydog94**_

_**Babiilove90**_

_**miley-o123**_

_**SimplyIndefinable1992**_

_**mad-maddiy**_

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Long time no see, right? Sorry for the wait!**_

**__**

Also I have a new story so you should check it out: Amnesia is a Dark Enemy

_Chapter 5:_

_A Strange Favor and a Wedding_

Lord Voldemort sat quietly by the fire in his new favorite armchair. He watched as the fire consume the logs and cackle as it did its deed. The color of the flames reminded him of a very important fact.

"Severus," he whispered and in a matter of five seconds the man he wished to speak to stood in the doorway. Ex-Professor Snape walked over to his master and bent down on one knee- his greasy hair covering his pale face.

"You called me my lord?" he asked. Voldemort stuck out his right hand and he stood up.

Snape watched his master as silence enveloped the room. Finally he spoke, "as you know the next Hogwarts term begins, and you will start you new position." Snape, aware of these facts, nodded and waited for him to continue. "Well I need you to do me a favor."

Snape tried to hide the gasp in his throat. It was common for the Dark Lord to ask for favors, but usually he never said the word _favor. _The unspoken word was guessed when one was asked to attack or kill another.

Another odd fact was that the way Lord Voldemort spoke. It was as though this was a special, and highly unusual, request.

"Severus I need you to watch over the youngest Weasley child," he paused and studied Snape's face. Lucky for Snape his mastery of Occulemency prevented the Dark Lord from reading his questioning thoughts.

"May I ask why my lord?"

"No. All I can say is to make sure no harm befalls her. You are dismissed."

Snape left immediately. As his footsteps disappeared his mind pondered over the mysterious request.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Ginny still didn't comprehend the situation. Over two hours had passed since Harry and she were called downstairs, but the small meeting felt unreal._

_As her mother shoved a dress upon her frame and Hermione sat at her desk picking out eye shadow-the words her father said still repeated over and over in her mind._

_All she could understand was Harry was probably fretting as much as she was..._

But she would not have been able to tell at all by his demeanor. She watched him from her window in a deep conversation with her father and the priest for Bill and Fleur's wedding. The way he looked, standing tall in a tuxedo with his hair slightly tamed, and spoke was as though the men were talking about the weather.

"Scared?" asked Hermione as Molly left the room in search of her husband. Ginny walked away from the window and shook her head.

"No, but I really want to talk to Harry," replied the red head sadly. She knew this was unfair for Harry to be in this position.

Hermione grinned at this proclamation. "Well even though it is against superstition, I am sure I can arrange something." With another surprisingly un-hermione-ish grin she walked over to the window and opened it quietly. Hermione then whipped out her wand and looked around for a piece of paper. When the object she wanted was in sight she summoned it and without second thoughts chucked it at Harry.

Ginny ran over in time to see Harry looking around curiously. Suddenly Molly entered, taking away Arthur's and the priest's attention, and Hermione waved rapidly at Harry. He grinned and said a hurried excuse to the group and disappeared from sight.

Only a minute had passed until Harry was in view. "Thanks for the intrusion," he said happily before sitting in the bed. He then motioned for Ginny to sit on his lap, who did so happily, and looked at Hermione.

"So, isn't this meeting against the rules?" questioned Harry playfully as Ginny absentmindedly fixed his tie.

"Not really. Okay well yes, but if I chaperone then it will not be against Mrs. Weasley's rules," replied Hermione and she returned her gaze back to the window.

"Some birthday, huh?" asked Ginny. She watched as Harry shrugged and smiled. "I am so sorry; this is my entire fault…" Her sentence was silenced by Harry's lips. The warm comforting pressure caused her eye's to tear up.

"Ginny this is not your fault," he said as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "If I did not want to do this then I would be gone by now!" Ginny let out a watery chuckle, and hugged her fiancé.

Dang how she hated to cry, but as long as Harry held her like this she would not mind her own tears.

…..

"Do you Harry James Potter take Ginevra Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

Molly had really out done herself on their quick wedding. The ceremony was held in the living room. A fire gushed warmth over the witnesses to the wedding. The space had been cleared slightly and the guests sat on the lumpy couches. Outside was a table waiting to be filled with birthday guests.

The couple to be married stood in the space by the kitchen. Harry, whose hair was slightly tame for the occasion, had his hand linked with Ginny. She smiled happily at Harry who returned the gesture with a grin.

"And do you Ginevra Molly Weasley take Harry Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"(A/N: Okay so I cut down the pastor's speaking, but it is still law binding.)

"I-I do," she whispered quietly. Molly started to cry softly into her handkerchief.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Harry pulled Ginny's hand to bring her closer to his own body. He then placed his lips gently against hers, and the two did not pull apart for another 15 seconds.

Everyone stood up and cheered happily for the two.

_This couldn't get any better,_ thought Ginny as Harry grabbed her hand and walked her out to the decorated orchard.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Dear Ginny,_

_I know promises should be kept, but during these times it is hard to do so. I know I promised to be with you, and have a quick honeymoon, but if you are reading this letter then you know the second request will have to wait. The first request can only be fulfilled by knowing that my soul will be with you forever._

_As I mentioned if you are reading this than it means I had to leave; I didn't want to but it is the only way to protect you and the future._

_Take care of yourself and the baby; no matter how tough or strong you are please think about the life that grows inside of you._

_I love you so much and am proud to know that you are mine forever Mrs. Potter_

_Love,_

_Harry_

_**This may sound mean, but I am so glad Harry is gone!**_

_**Now it is time for Ginny to go back to school…(Chapter will be ten times better and UPDATED QUICKER!)**_

_**Review please!**_


	6. Back To Hogwarts

_**Sorry for not posting for forever!**_

_Chapter 6:_

_Back To Hogwarts_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you sure that you want to go to school?" questioned Molly who was leaned up against the bathroom door listening to her daughter be sick. Every few seconds she would tut loud enough for her daughter to hear. Molly was not pleased about the situation, and believed that Ginny was old enough to make decisions, but she found it absurd that she would want to go back to school.

She pressed against the door harder to hear her daughter moan, "Can I please have a nausea potion!" Ginny then vomited again as if to add emphasis.

With a light smirk Molly slowly walked away, "You got yourself into this and now you must _enjoy _every aspect of this." She headed down the steps to prepare breakfast.

Ginny began to cry at the words that her mother just told her. _"You got yourself into this"_ Part of her wanted to tell her mother the truth and see how her gloating face would turn to guilt, but there was something holding her back from telling the truth. Embarrassment? Fear? Guilt? She had no idea what she truly felt, but all she knew was to keep safe and enjoy the time at school.

"Come down to the kitchen," called Molly with the wafting smell of sausage. Ginny had to stop the impulse that wanted her to puke and slowly flushed the toilet, brushed her teeth, and headed down the steps. Her dad was sitting at the end of the table with his wife's Witch Weekly magazine in front of him along with Molly who sat next to him; Ginny choose to sit at the opposite end.

"Good Morning," mumbled Arthur over the crinkling of the magazine. He briefly looked over it to give his a daughter a smile before placing the magazine back in front of eyes. Out of all of her family members her father was taking the baby news the hardest; especially since Harry left and he should take "care" of her now. Ginny still did not have the heart to tell him or anyone else the truth yet. "Would you like something to eat?"

Ginny took one look at the sausage before whispering, "No thanks." Instead she grabbed some water and drank it quietly while waiting for someone to speak.

Arthur cleared his throat, "I and your mother have some important things we want to discuss with you. First we love you dearly and through all that has happen we feel no different about you," he paused to clear his throat again, "Second we expect you to write at least once a week and keep us updated."

"I promise to," replied Ginny while trying to hide her own guilt.

"Okay." An awkward silence filled the atmosphere only to be broken when Arthur commented, "Um…er are you packed?"

"Yes," sighed Ginny as she stood up to grab her trunk from the landing.

Arthur placed the magazine on the table and stood up. "Well then we better get ready to go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In no time Ginny found Neville and Luna looking worried inside a compartment. "Ginny I thought you weren't going to come!" exclaimed Neville as he helped her put her trunk up on the rack.

Ginny quickly took a seat next to Luna who gave her a light squeeze. "Why do you say that?"

"Because a lot of kids did not show today," commented Luna. Neville pulled the Dailey Prophet from under his rear and handed it to her. "Did you see the paper?"

With a quick glance Ginny shouted, "Snape is headmaster! What about professor McGonagall?"

Neville scoffed politely before answering, "It is because she is not on the Dark side. Things have changed Ginny and Voldemort is now in power."

Ginny could only ponder about what else that was to happen when Luna called her from her thoughts, "Ginny are you sick? You keep resting your hand on your stomach."

She looked down and blushed for Luna was right. "Um I just so nervous about what will happen to us."

Neville, who was watching apprehensively, just nodded at her answer while Luna looked skeptical. "You have us Ginny. What happened to Harry, Ron, and Hermione though." It took Ginny ten minutes to tell them about the trio leaving without a trace to stop Voldemort. "Well if they are gone for the greater good then I guess that is fine…"

"What is that ring on your finger?" inquired Luna as she grabbed Ginny's hand. The small diamond glittered in the sunlight.

Blushing slightly, Ginny pulled her hand back before looking away. "Oh it's a promise ring..."

"From…" prompted Neville while gazing at his friend.

"From Harry. He promised that he will return to me…er everyone."

"Why are you lying? I know that it is a regular wedding ring," argued Luna, "All around us the world is collapsing and I need to know that I have some truthful people still."

Ginny looked from Luna's angry face to Neville's solemn one. "Okay we got married before he left! Please don't tell anyone else."

Luna fell back against the seat, pulled out the Quibbler, and smiled contently. "That is all I ask, I will not ask anything else." She flicked open a page at random and added, "But a word from the wise: turn your ring around to hide the diamond unless you want more questions." Neville and Ginny exchanged face, but they could only smile for despite her weirdness she was their friend.

"Well congrats…but now I have a great idea. You told us about the sword, and I think we should steal it for Harry…" The trio continued to pitch ideas until their imaginations went wild and created elaborate schemes.

"I like that idea," coughed out Ginny for she was still laughing, "but let's plan it after a D.A. meeting."

"Are we starting those again?" asked Luna happily.

Ginny nodded while sharing Luna's excitement. "Yes, we need to keep Hogwarts from collapsing around us."

"I like the way you think Mrs. Potter," slyly replied Neville with a wink. Ginny could not help but laugh as she threw the newspaper at Neville.

The front page flew from the bunch and landed in front of the sliding door; Snape's smirking face looked up at them and even though the picture was in black and white the trio could see malice in his eyes.

The sound of the door opening called their attention. In the door stood Malfoy and once he stepped in his "friends" could be seen also. "Why hello their Weaselette, Loony, and Longbottom, enjoying the train ride?"

"What the heck do you want Malfoy," demanded Ginny as she placed a hand in her pocket where he wand laid.

"Just seeing how you _girls _feel about our new headmaster," Draco paused and looked down to see his foot on top of Snape's photo. Subconsciously Draco grinded his foot in it and looked back up at the three who were watching him carefully. "I guess you don't like him then. How about the four of us…", Goyle coughed, "Okay the six of us help you terrorize him?"

"We have no idea what game you are trying to play Malfoy, but nice try." Neville rose and pulled out his wand while Crabbe and Goyle did the same.

"Suit yourself," replied Draco smoothly. He continued to stand there with a smug look.

Feeling her blood rising Ginny jumped up with her own wand raised. "Get out of here Malfoy," she snarled. Crabbe turned his wand to her, but Draco pushed his hand down. He stared at Ginny with extreme horror for, if his mind was not playing tricks, he could have sworn that her eyes briefly turned red.

With a huff, Draco rearranged his face and motioned for his two goons to follow him out. Ginny looked at her friends to see the peering at her with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"What," she questioned while taking back her seat. Neville shrugged and turned towards the window; however, Luna kept an eye on Ginny while reading her magazine as the train pushed on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The scene in the Great Hall was a sad sight. Three out of the four house tables looked smaller than ever before while remaining students glanced around nervously and made small talk.

Finally Severus Snape stood up, after a brief sorting where there were more Slytherins than the other first years combined, and walked to the podium where their beloved headmaster once stood. The chatter stopped and only the Slytherins were looking up at Snape with pride. "Welcome back to another adventure here at Hogwarts." His coal black eyes swept the room, "I know that the hall may seem empty now, but trust me tomorrow it will be filled with bright minds ready to learn.

"This year will we, that is the other teachers, will test your skills and see if you are strong enough to handle magic. I believe that this will be a great year…"

"Liar!" cried a student. A majority of the hall had no clue where the voice came from, but the brave soul's surrounding classmates kept quiet.

Snape ignored the outburst and pushed on, "But I will continue this tomorrow when we have more students. Now I will like to introduce you to two new teachers. Alecto Carrow will be teaching Muggle Studies, which is now compulsory for all students, and Amycus Carrow will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Are you crazy?" shouted Ginny angrily as the two death eaters smiled happily. She rose while every eye turned to her. There was no fear in her brown eyes, but only hatred. "You are going to let them teach here?" Discreetly Hagrid gave her a smile while McGonagall shot her a warning look.

Alecto rose threateningly, but Snape motioned for her to sit down. "Ms. Weasley you will sit down or face punishment!" Ginny continued to stand until Neville leaned over the table and pulled her down. Once she was seated Snape smiled cruelly and stated, "Now enjoy your meal."

At that moment the dished filled with food and the students, with heavy hearts, filled their plates.

A weird grey mush stood in front of Ginny. She prodded it with a spoon before quietly asking Neville, "What is this and why do I only have it?"

"It was probably Snape's move," he whispered back, "here you can eat off my plate."

Ginny ignored him and tasted the food. There was barely any taste to it, but it was not bad at all. "Actually this is quite good." She looked around and glanced at Luna who was looking their way along with Hagrid who was now frowning.

"That is disgusting," groaned Neville as he pushed away his plate. Ginny smiled at him while trying to ignore Luna's questioning looks from the Ravenclaw table.

Once Snape gave the signal that the feast was done all the kids swarmed out. Before Ginny could make her escape Severus Snap was by her side. "I require a word with you Ms. Weasley." Neville and Luna, who quickly rushed from her group, stood their ground, but Snape motioned for them to leave. Ginny nodded at his request at her friends left to stand by the Great Stair case. "Ms. Weasley, or should I say Mrs. Potter?" he sneered at his own comment with a glance to her ring. "You must not forget that the headmaster is aware of all married students. Ginny tried to leave, but Snape seized her arm. His tone changed from mocking to stern, "I am warning you that those outbursts will have to stop or else."

"I could care less what your death eaters will do to me," retorted Ginny angrily; she could feel her anger pulse through her body to the point that it felt as though she was seeing red.

Snape simply smirked at her before letting go of her arm as though her touching burned his hand. "Seeing that they are allowed to use "Crucio" now you better watch out. Good night." With that Snape stalked away while clutching his red palm.

Ginny had no time to question his actions before Neville swept her away with the rest of the Gryffindors.

_**Reviews equal happiness.**_


	7. Three D's

_**A/N: Draco's goons were "held back" in certain classes due to their O.W.L. grades. Also there are only three very long chapters and an Epilogue left!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 7:

Three D's:

Duel, Detention, and Defiance

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Good Morning class, I hope you all are well," greeted Amycus Carrow to the class sarcastically. He smiled at the sixth year, and the few seventh year, Slytherins and then glared at the other houses. Thanks to Snape everybody was not only required to take Muggle Studies, but also Defense Against the Dark Arts was transformed into the Dark Arts where they learned curse ranging from mild to plain evil.

"How can we be "well" with him as our teacher?" questioned Ginny loudly from her seat in the back with Luna and Colin.

Amycus cringed at her voice, but ignored her all the same, and continued: "Now I think today we will start off with a duel…"

"What a shocker," whispered Luna to Ginny with a smile. Every other day was spent with a duel that pit Slytherins against any other house: the rules of the duel were: no partners and no dying- even though Amycus would have been delighted at a death.

"Hmm about one of my favorite students goes first… Vincent Crabbe pick your opponent." The teen stood up and looked very proud of himself, for once. He had made a great improvement in this class, possibly because they were using dark curses, and Amycus adored him.

"Ginny Weasley," replied Crabbe. He would have picked someone else, but he was getting tired of Ginny interrupting his favorite teacher.

"No!" roared Amycus with fright in his eyes. He rearranged his face and said, "I mean there are other stronger students at your level…"

"No," interrupted Ginny with a smirk. Lucky enough for her, she just finished up her first trimester and her small bump could be hidden by looser fitting clothes. "I will fight him."

Several teens, not the Slytherins, applauded her bravery while Amycus called over them, "Do you think that is wise Weasley?"

Ginny made her way done from her seat and reached the area designated for duels at the same time Crabbe did. They glared at each other briefly until Ginny turned to Amycus and stated, "Why shouldn't I?"

Ginny knew quite well why should not duel, but she was going to risk everything for she had a feeling that she would be protected.

Amycus growled out several mumbled words, sounding like obscenities, and then roared. "Let the duel commence then."

The rest of the students grabbed pieces of paper to right down spells casted and other actions taken by the duelers. Once the last piece of parchment was extracted Amycus squared his shoulders and called out, "Wands at the ready…" Crabbe stood there with his wand raised lazily while Ginny took on a more defensive, and impressive, approach. "Duel!"

Before Ginny could react Crabbe shouted, "Stupefy!"

A red bean shot out from his wand, but she easily blocked it at shot it back to him by saying, "Protego!" With a quick drop to the floor, Crabbe barely missed the effect of the spell.

Crabbe sighed angrily at Ginny and cried, "Serpentsortia!"

A small snake flew from his wand and slithered over to Ginny with its shiny white fangs out. She freaked for a minor second when a good spell popped in to her mind. "Finite Incantatum," she whispered and the snake burst in to flames.

She never got a chance to bask at charm for Crabbe yelled, "Incendio." A yellow-orange color blasted from his wand and the next thing she knew her robes were on fire.

Fear spread to her heart, but she watched as the flames did nothing but sit there and cackle. As the flames flew down her arm, to her bare skin, her hand glowed red and the flames jumped off to floor. Still in shock Ginny said, "Aguamenti", and the flames were extinguished along with the red glow.

"Only can do defensive spells Weasley?" taunted Crabbe. It appeared that he did not notice the weird red glow.

"Oh you want some offense? Well than fine…" cheekily answered Ginny. "Expelliarmus!" Crabbe's wand flew from his hand and clattered behind Ginny uselessly. Ginny then pointed her wand at his pants and called, "Diffindo." Crabbe's pants split open and the whole class cracked up in laughter. Ginny, who was trying to hide her own laughter, finally said to her opponent, "And how about…Flipendo!" Crabbe flipped back in to the air and crashed against a book shelf.

Her fellow house, and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, stood up for a standing ovation and Ginny could not help but bow while giving Amycus, who was shocked, a friendly wink.

The rest of the morning school day passed with much haste. Finally lunchtime had arrived and after a quick snack Ginny met Neville and Luna in the Room of Requirement. The latters had been lounging about with several cookies on the floor. "Ginny you look very tired!" happily noted Neville offering her a cookie. Ginny took it and sat down with her legs crossed next to her friends. "Have you been sleeping well?"

"No," answered Ginny finding it useless to lie. She was even more tired thanks to the duel, but also her morning sickness has been very cruel. First her homework would keep her up all night, and then she would wake up in the early moment to vomit- thankfully all her dorm mates were heavy sleepers. "I have been thinking about that plan."

"Well Luna was telling me about your duel with Crabbe, so I hope that woke you up some," remarked Neville giving her a smile. He changed his expression to a more serious one and stated, "Now I think we are all in understanding about the plan? I will distract dinner with something stupid…maybe I will curse Draco Malfoy…"

"Then Ginny and I will sneak to the headmaster's office and retrieve the sword for Harry…"

"Finally we will send it off to him…wherever he maybe," finished Ginny sadly.

Luna patted her left hand in sympathy at how much Ginny missed Harry. Neville, he never really liked sad moments, coughed to interrupt the two girls, "Okay so this should go very smoothly…"

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Or maybe not," whispered Neville to Ginny who gave him a weak smile.

"So you were going to steal from me," questioned Snape in a demanding tone. He paced his new office while Amycus held Neville and Alecto had a strong grip on Ginny and Luna.

"We were not stealing something that truly belongs to Harry," retorted Ginny. "Ow!" Alecto pulled her arm back with a sudden jerk. Ginny looked around for Dumbledore's portrait for help, but his golden frame was bare.

Snape stalked right up to her while waving their wands in his hand, "I am not holding anybody else's property, this is school property," he taunted with a jab at the sword still enclosed in its casing. Snape tossed their wands to the floor and on his command- a quick snap- the three teens were tossed to the floor also. As Neville helped the girls up Snape informed, "because of this you three will be sent to the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid tonight!" The three had to hide back a smile at this "punishment", but Alecto hissed out her displeasure.

"Now leave me sight," stated Snape, but before Ginny could leave Snape stepped in front of the doorway and said loud and clear, "I thought you would be more careful in your condition."

Ginny could not hide her horror, but before she could do anything Snape shoved them out.

Her friends looked her in the eye, questioning and worried looks, so Ginny did only thing she could do: she booked it down the hallway and out of sight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So you…er two, will be searching around the forest for any fallen unicorns. Neville make sure you do not get to close for they distrust males and…why good evening Ginny," greeted Hagrid as Ginny neared the group at the mouth of the forest.

Neville and Luna each had lanterns to light their way while Hagrid had two- one was for Ginny when she showed up.

"Hi," mumbled Ginny gripping her lantern with her eyes trained to floor.

Hagrid ignored her behavior and stated, "so follow me."

They traipsed in to the woods with Fang bounding at their sides. Ginny liked the feel of the quiet forest with its repeating scenery and random creatures hiding in the distance. No one spoke a word until they had walked for a good thirty minutes.

"Hagrid would you mind if we went off on our own for a bit?" questioned Luna giving off her true intentions. "We will be careful."

Hagrid thought over the offer and replied, "Sure! Besides I could use a nice nap." With that he sat against a tree and closed his eyes while Fang laid down beside him.

Ginny tried to sit down next to Hagrid, but Luna grabbed her arm and dragged her far away from their guard.

Once they were a considerable distance away Luna stopped and said, "Ginny you have some explaining to do. What did Snape mean by condition?"

"Would you believe me if I said I have…muscle problems?" Ginny cracked a hopeful smile, but her friends only frowned back in return. "Okay promise me that you will not do anything rash…" she trailed off to regain her own composure and whispered, "I am pregnant."

Luna shrieked while Neville swore. "Is this why Harry married you?" questioned Neville who was now pacing the area just like her father during the summer when she told her parents. Ginny nodded and fell to the forest floor in tears. She never liked to cry, but it must have been her stupid hormones on whack.

"I was under the impression of this," murmured Luna as she sank down next to her friend.

Ginny wiped an eye but it was no use against the steady flow of tears. "H-how did you f-figure?"

"Well first of all you have been eating weird stuff, yes I saw you eat that chicken covered in the vanilla pudding, and then you haven't asked me for a lady product because you usually forget…" she trailed off and looked at Neville who was leaning up against the tree in a huge coughing fit at Luna's last comment. The two girls giggled and Luna helped her wipe her eyes.

"Okay so I will ignore the last bit," started Neville who remarkably recovered, "but I don't think we should have any D.A. meetings."

"What," roared Ginny angrily. She rose up and glared at Neville who had his hands up in a defensive pose.

"Neville it is just her hormones," calmed Luna. She placed a hand on Ginny who gave Neville an apologizing look. Neville lowered his hands and nodded. "He has a point though Ginny…"

"No," stated Ginny, "we will have these meetings."

Neville looked like he wanted to protest, but the look from Ginny made him change his mind. "Fine," he shouted out in defeat, "we will have our first meeting tomorrow…if you are up to it." When Ginny nodded the trio set back off to find Hagrid with their arms wrapped tight around each other's waists.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With one last spray the group of teens looked at their work. There on the walls stood: _Dumbledore's Army, Still Recruiting_ in bright red paint that appeared as though the words were screaming at them.

"This is so exciting," squealed Colin. Ginny could not help but laugh at him along with the rest of their group: Luna, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, and Dennis. Seamus and Neville wanted to be there, but they had a detention after standing up to Amycus.

The first D.A. meeting, that took place a week ago, was actually very successful for thanks to the older member's recruiting they had 10 new members which covered most of the ones they lost over the previous year. All the members were very sad that their leader, Harry, was off doing something, but Neville stepped up which had them all surprised.

"Calm down Colin," remarked Anthony hiding his own smile.

"I know," sighed Colin as he helped pick up the empty spray cans, the twins had smuggled the cans in to them, and deposited them in Ginny's bag. "But this is so fun! We are taking a stand against…" he trailed off at the obvious footsteps coming down from one end.

Everyone froze until Ginny whispered hurriedly, "I want you guys to run away! He cannot do any harm to me." Her group took those words as bravery, but only Luna knew the truth. While everyone else ran Luna stood by her side.

"Mrs. Potter and Ms. Lovegood are you trying to anger me?" was the first question Snape asked as he rounded the corner. He looked up at their graffiti and growled.

Ginny looked the Headmaster dead straight in his coal black eyes. With much venom that she could place in to her words she growled, "Snape you have already hinted to my friends about me being pregnant so more could you do?"

Snape did not back down to her, but simply leaned in closer. "Tell the whole school."

"No…" whispered Ginny as she fell against the wall not caring that the red paint would get on her clothes.

"Yes, and it will be a fun decision whether to tell the student body that it is Harry's child or our Dark Lord…"

Ginny tried to mask her pleading tone, "Please don't!"

"Then I expect better behavior from you. Now one hundred points from Gryffindor and a week of detention for the both of you," finished Snape with a full on grin. He tried to erase the words with magic, but the words shined brightly. "Make sure that is off my walls by tomorrow." He left on that note leaving the girls alone.

"Should we take the paint off?" asked Luna as she held her friend's shaking body.

Ginny looked up at their slightly smeared work and replied, "No. We have until tomorrow." Luna smiled at her and the two walked off wait for Neville's detention to finish up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

: )


	8. Defender of Man

_**A/N: Make sure you read the end notes on the chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 8:

Defender of Man

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ginny," called Neville as he pulled her shoulder back hooking his finger on her scarlet robes. "Now I have been very quiet when it came to writing on the school walls and risking detention, but I really think you should rethink this."

Ginny stopped in her tracks and turned towards her friend; involuntarily she winced at his latest scar given by the Carrows for their misbehavior. She knew he had her best interests in heart, but this was her last chance to fly ever again.

"Neville this will be the last time and I have taken several measures." Thanks to Luna, the two created a plan that would let her fly in one last Quidditch game along with ending her flying for the rest of the year.

Neville opened his mouth for another argument, but he closed it along with his eyes. Ginny had no idea what he was about to say when he stated, "Okay Ginny, but please be careful."

"Whenever have I not?" inquired Ginny. Neville gave her a look as though she was a complete dolt so Ginny smiled and added, "Okay so that retort used to work before this year."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"And Gryffindor is the winner!" shouted Slughorn with the excellent use of a Sonorus charm. He was sitting in the teacher booth with his colleagues giving him nasty looks or wincing as his voice thundered through their ears.

Six of the Gryffindor team members flew around the pitch all except for one of their chasers who was having a major problem. Several of the students gasped loudly at the sight of Ginny being jerked around on her broomstick. Suddenly she sped forward without any control of her direction.

"Wait it appears that Weasley's broom is bewitched. She is flying towards the headmaster and…" Slughorn jumped back in time to avoid any possible backlash. "Ow that will be a bruise in the morning!"

McGonagall and other teacher stifled their laughter at what had just happened. Ginny zoomed towards Snape and before she could collide with him, she jumped off and landed safely in Hagrid's lap; however, her broom still managed to knock itself in to Snape causing him to fall over his seat.

"Weasley!" shouted Snape as he jumped back up. His face looked quite murderous while straightening his disheveled robes. "You are banned from quidditch!"

Hagrid gently pushed Ginny up to a standing position, but stood behind her for just-in-case protection. With her most innocent face she said, "But sir someone must have messed with my broom…"

"No excuse!" Snape looked around to see students peering over each other to get a better look at what just happened. "Sonorus!" he shouted before, "The match is over so return to you rooms!"

Without further ado, Ginny quickly snatched up her broom and ran out the booth and towards the Ravenclaw bleachers. The ravens, who she encountered on her search for Luna, clapped her on the back in accolades for the stunt.

"Nice plan Luna," whispered Ginny as the last few students left the area.

Luna grabbed her arm and steered her out of the area. "I am a Ravenclaw," she stated as though her house automatically made her great at plans. Luna looked over at Ginny who was late on rearranging her face from something sad to fake happiness. "What is wrong?"

"I'm just upset that this was my last game," admitted Ginny. She absentmindedly caressed her flat stomach at the thought of how she gave up something she loved for her baby- thanks to a concealing charm no one could she how far she had advanced.

"To make you feel better, you played well!" offered Luna. She pushed back her blond hair showing her bare ears; Snape required that students did not wear any unnecessary jewelry to make sure that no one stood out.

Ginny gave her a feeble smile when the urge to vomit overcame her. "Thanks Luna," she managed to say before running away from her with her hand clapped tight to her mouth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Snape could not tolerate the burning pain of the mark any longer and soon apparated himself to his master's side. Before Voldemort could speak, he blurted out: "Sir she is continuously being reckless! Are you sure you picked the right person to bare your child?"

"Are you questioning me Severus?" questioned Voldemort, he did not look at Snape to emphasis his displeasure at Snape's tone. Instead he continued to watch his snake, Nagini, who was eyeing Snape curiously.

Snape rearranged his tone and replied, "No my lord."

Voldemort casually patted Nagini's head and she moved her tongue affectionately. "She and the baby are safe for now," he informed in a mood that suggested he was still offended by Snape's previous tone.

He stood up with his wand out as though he was planning on committing some type of attack, or about to call a meeting with the other death eaters.

"Also if she gets to out of line I am all for punishment… severe punishment," he stated coldly, and then added, "After all I do not want my future queen to be to rebellious…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So what are you plans for the break?" questioned Neville as he leaned back up against his seat with his hands behind his head. While he looked very calm, Luna looked jittery as though she was expecting something.

Ginny paled as the train jolted slightly on the track. While holding back the urge to vomit she replied, "To not barf my guts out." Neville chuckled lightly before she added, "you?"

"I might just keep quiet… I don't want the death eaters knocking at my door."

The two girls new exactly what he meant by that; it was everyone's fear of having the Death Eaters coming to their homes to attack their families. Plenty of times the trio over heard students telling their friends that their families were relocating for the break, and some planned on not coming back.

"What about you Luna?" asked Ginny, she placed a calming hand on her friend's knee to calm her down some. Her action took effect, and soon Luna was rummaging through her small bag for her radish earrings

"I am going to help my dad with the Quibbler, we need one magazine posting the truth for once!" she replied while placing the second earring in its place. Twice Neville asked her to warn her father about his magazine, but Luna insisted that her father knew what he was doing.

The train whistled loudly, signaling that they were nearing the gate. Neville stood up and retrieved his trunk from the overhead rack. "We better grab our bags… no Ginny I got yours," he informed reaching for Ginny's slightly heavy trunk.

With a look of thanks, Ginny leaded her friends to one of the nearest doors and slowly made her way out on to the loading bay amongst other students. In the far distance she could see a familiar tuft of red hair bobbing about. Ginny smiled at this, but her smile soon fell at the sight of a man wearing a dark colored suit with the trademark Death Eater mask covering his face.

Ginny turned her head to see two more talking to each other while students and their families quickly darted away.

"What are they doing here?" urgently whispered Ginny to Neville and Luna as they joined her side. Neville followed her line of vision and immediately grabbed his wand.

"There she is!" shouted one of the Death Eaters while pointing in the trio's general direction.

"Get the Blonde!" cried another.

Simultaneously they reached for their wands in attempt to blast back the enemies. One used a very protective shielding charm and succeeded to block Neville and Ginny before grabbing a strong hold on Luna.

"Luna!" cried Ginny, "Stupefy!" Her charm missed the Death Eater, but managed to hit one of his friends who was making his way over to them.

Neville took a different approach and decided to use his fists instead; he lunged at the man and began to beat him while the Death Eater uselessly batted him back.

By now Ginny finally realized that the Death Eaters had placed a protective bubble around them to prevent any others' from joining their attempts to save their friend. Ginny looked over to see her mum watching in horror and fear at the fact that she could not do anything.

"Crucio!" shouted another Death Eater at Neville. Before he could harm him, Ginny used her body to shove him out of the way.

The Death Eater quickly regained his balance and bellowed, "Sectum…"

Another smacked his hand and scolded, "Do not harm _that_ girl!" He then turned to the one who was struggling with Neville and Luna. "Take her away from here."

Ginny readied herself to use another curse when a Death Eater grabbed her arms from behind along with a friend grabbing Neville. She kicked her legs backwards, but the man was smart enough to dodge her attempt.

"LUNA!" she shouted one last time as tears streamed from her eyes. Helplessly, the two watched as Luna disapparated from their sight looking calm- as though she had accepted her impending doom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Despite how far along she was, Molly refused to let her daughter lay around and do nothing. Instead Ginny could have been found doing random chores to cooking up some of the meals. At first she allowed Ginny to mope about at the loss of her friend, and then she changed her mind on the third day.

The only positive thing that happened to her was that her morning sickness subsided a few days before Christmas- just in time for the holiday.

Ginny woke up on December 25th feeling fresh and puking free. She lay back in her bed and cursed her body for waking up at 4 o'clock in the morning. There she was, dreaming peacefully about a past date she and Harry shared, when a strange flutter was felt; then she was jolted awake.

Pondering over the feeling, Ginny traced small designs on her stomach that proudly created a bulge underneath her blankets- since she was home there was no need for a concealing charm.

As she traced a small heart the flutter could be felt again. Ginny pulled back her hand and gasped at the sensation that must have had occurred in her belly. The flutter happened once more, but this time with more strength.

_The baby kicked!_

Ginny placed her hand back on her stomach to eagerly await another kick, but after several minutes nothing happen. She then noticed that tears were forming in her eyes. Even though this was Voldemort's baby, it was also her little child kicking to remind her of its existence.

Lying back down to catch some more sleep, Ginny wiped the tears away: once again the hormones had her feeling sentimental. Or maybe it was some mother thing at feeling the baby making movements.

Right when Ginny closed her eyes the baby kicked again. With a sigh Ginny sat up and reached an understanding with her baby that there was no was she was going to catch any more sleep for the rest of the day.

"Thanks," she mumbled towards her stomach, and the baby kicked back in reply.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It seemed as though Hogwarts would never be the same again. Only one month after Ginny and Neville returned they decided to stop their D.A. meetings due to one student who was severely punished. It pained Ginny to give up something that she enjoyed for she felt that she was letting Luna down; Luna loved the meetings, but with her gone and the dangers of having one made meetings impossible.

The whole student body heard of Luna's kidnapping, but few dared to mention it for the Carrows would deal out punishment regarding gossip on the subject. Twice Ginny spoke out and twice she was hit with curse; to her luck neither curse had an effect, but she did not dare to push her luck.

Without DA meetings or Quidditch practices Ginny saw no reason to stay in school except for her friends and helping the unfortunate kids who had to deal with the Carrows' wrath.

The next few months passed with haste and soon Ginny found herself one week before Spring Break in Dark Arts. Amycus was having an easy time with his students as he gave a lecture about the Unforgivable curses being forgivable when used against certain people.

"So basically anybody but the Death Eaters," blurted Ginny for her blood was rising at the lax speech from the Death Eater. A nearby Gryffindor slid away from her to avoid any backlash from her statement.

"Ms. Weasley, I think you just earned yourself a detention," pleasantly stated Amycus with a grin on his ugly face.

Ginny merely rolled her eyes at the thought of another detention; for her this only meant cleaning out a classroom, or spending a night in a dark room with nothing for comfort.

"How about I administer the detention," offered Crabbe with a smirk. He stood up from the back of the room and looked directly at Ginny. Lately the Death Eaters was allowing students to torture their fellows when they misbehaved. Amycus shook his head in fright while Ginny rolled her eyes in Crabbe's direction, causing him to grip his wand tighter.

"No that will not be needed…"

Crabbe cut off the Death Eater and shouted, with much hate, "Crucio!"

Ginny let out a loud shriek as she fell against her neighbor in pain. Crabbe gripped his wand tighter and the pain intensified as though hot pokers were stabbing at her flesh.

"Stop!" shouted Amycus as he pushed students out of his way to reach Ginny who was still screaming. Crabbe relented and the pain immediately died away from her body, but the damage was done.

As she slipped in to a darkness, the only words on her mind was… _the baby_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red hues replaced the darkness behind her eyes. Suddenly she could feel the weight on her hand, and smell the familiar smell of a hospital setting.

"Ginny, dear can you hear me?" called a voice that was none other than her mother.

"M-mum?" she managed to reply back. The pressure on her tightened briefly before it was gone. "What happened?" Ginny tried to sit up, but Molly pushed her back down. That was when she noticed the familiar bulge was gone from her body. "Where is the baby?"

It took Molly several more attempts to relax her and then she informed, "One of the students sent a curse at you and you were knocked out. The nurse had to quickly send you to a hospital for you went in to an emergency birth… count yourself luck that you did not have to experience the pain.

"As for the baby, well she almost died, but they were able to save her." Her voice broke at the mention of the possible loss of a grandchild.

Ginny swallowed back spit that had formed in her throat. "Her?"

"Yes," exclaimed Molly with love, "You had a beautiful little girl."

Feelings of love rushed towards her heart that she was finally able to see her child. "May I see her?" Molly nodded and stood up; she walked outside, leaving Ginny to wonder what was going on.

In only five minutes Molly came back in with a pink bundle in her arms. Gently she placed the baby in Ginny's already cradled arms. "She is so…" trailed off as tears threatened to spill. There she was, staring at the small being that had caused her so much trouble over the past months; however, as she stared at the baby she could not imagine her ever causing trouble.

"Do you have a name picked out yet?" inquired Molly as she removed the hat to show Ginny that the baby would soon have red hair.

Thoughts of sitting outside with Luna and tossing around names floated back to her. One particular night Luna stated a name that still stuck to her memory since then. "I have a first name: Alessendra."

Molly nodded and placed the hat back on her granddaughter's head once more. "I like it. May I suggest a middle name?" Ginny nodded as she shifted Alessandra up slightly. "Toni."

"Alessendra Toni," mused Ginny. Alessandra puckered her lips in either agreement, or to signal that she was thirsty.

Molly quickly ran over to a table and fetched a bottle that was already filled with warm formula. Once the baby was happily suckling away, Molly added, "Potter."

_Potter. _Ginny froze at the mention of Harry's last name and then the memories of Harry's lies replaced the ones of her and Luna thinking of names. By the way Molly said his last name Ginny knew that her mother knew something.

"Mum I have a confession to tell you. Harry is not the father."

Molly gave her a look as though this was obvious. She then pointed at Alessnadra to emphasis her point. "I figured for she looks nothing like him. Who is he?"

"You-Know-Who," spewed Ginny before thinking of her mother's reaction.

Silence erupted for even Alessandra stopped drinking long enough to look at her mom. "No…" cried Molly. Tears fell from her eyes like a leaky faucet as Ginny nodded to show that she was not fibbing. She reached for Ginny's hand and exclaimed, "Ginny… my baby!"

Ginny looked down and was surprised to see pleasant brown eyes staring back up at her, but the brown color was darker than her own… or maybe Alessandra's paler skin accentuated that.

"Please mum I am alright… oh my!" She shrieked and held Alessandra away from her right as the baby's eyes went from the pleasant brown to a scarlet red color.

Alessandra looked back up at them and blinked, but the red did not fade. Desperately Ginny held back the urge to rock her child until the eyes switched back. Instead it took Alessandra to blink ten more times before the color returned to normal; during the entire time Molly watched her through watery eyes.

"We will talk about this later for now I must let you know that you will not return back to Hogwarts," finally informed Molly. She grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and dabbed her eyes dry.

"I understand," stated Ginny, she was glad at the change of subject, but knowing her mum the subject was not to be held off for long.

In a motherly way, Molly fluffed Ginny's pillow and arranged Alessandra's blanket to give the baby more warmth. "Get some rest and I will see when they will allow you out." With that Molly left before she fell to tears in front of her daughter again.

Ginny pulled Alessandra, already she was thinking of a nickname, back to her body and whispered, "Alessandra Toni P-Potter… defender of mankind." Alessandra looked up back up at her and once again her eyes turned back to the blood red color.

_**Such a long chapter!**_

_**Only three more chapters left and then an Epilogue. If you think the story is basically over now, well then you are wrong!**_

_**Reviews are the highest form of flattery! **_


End file.
